


Washed Away

by Aceofstars16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Iron Fam, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Angst, dad tony, just pain really tho...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Inspired bythis poston tumblr, just a little drabble about Tony after the ending of Infinity War...





	Washed Away

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/174713081708/washed-away)

Everything hurt.

Tony hadn’t ached like this in ages, he could feel the brokenness of his body, every muscle ached. His wound throbbed. And his mind.. Closing his eyes, he tried to center himself, to focus. He couldn’t think about that. About anything that had just happened, because if he did? He would never be able to function again. Nebula had barely been able to snap him out of the shock right after…

Breathe. Just breathe. Taking in a shaky breath, Tony let it out then opened his eyes. The man staring at him in the mirror didn’t even look like him anymore. It’s like he had woken up to realize just how old and broken he really was.

He stared at the sink in the ship - he had forgotten the name, all he knew is that it was that lord’s ship…

_Don’t._

Tony chided himself. He couldn’t think about any of them. Not if he wanted to be able to function.

Turning on the water, Tony stretched out his hands, wanting to wash them, needing to clean them of the blood and grime. No…it wasn’t grime.

_Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good._

The words echoed in Tony’s mind before he could stop them. The feel of Peter clinging to him haunted his skin, he swore he could still _feel_ it. Peter. This dust on his hands…it was the only thing left of the kid.

_I don’t want to go._

Tony couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the dust on his shaking hands, that hovered by the water, unable to move, to be washed away like dirt.

_I’m sorry._

A sob that Tony didn’t even realize was growing in his chest broke out as he brought his hand to his face. Peter. His protegee, just a kid, screw it - his kid. Maybe not to anyone else’s eyes, but darn it if Peter wasn’t the son Tony hadn’t realized he wanted until it was too late.

“I-I promise you, Peter. I’ll fix this. I promise…”

Then, with one last sob, Tony lowered his hand into the water. Peter wasn’t gone. Not matter what, Tony was going to find a way to get his kid back, even if it killed him.


End file.
